Talk:Qo'noS
Distance of Qo'nos This article says Qo'noS is 4 days from Sol at warp 5. This is based on Archer stating exactly that in ENT. But that makes Qo'noS like 2 light-years away. That's completely inconsistent. There aren't even any other stars that close to Sol. :This is based on an off the cuff comment made byh Archer to Hoshi, and it has no direct implications on the max spead of the ship. Useing 30 million km a second as a refrence to warp 4, close to the ships standard cruseing speed, you can assume that they use the TNG scale, and that the distence is double. This also makes Archers "To neptune and back in 6 minutes" make more sence, since with the tng scale, it takes 3 minutes to cross the solar system once. Ill Make these comments again in the nx01's page.--Sdamon 07:47, 17 October 2006 (PDT) ::And why, pray tell, can we assume they use the TNG scale? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:56, 17 October 2006 (UTC) :::Someone wrote that at warp 4.5 for 4 days you could get as far as 400 light years. That's just wrong, someone did some bad math. If warp 4.5 is 91c (TOS warp factor), Enterprise could go about 1 light year in 4 days. So Kronos must be only 1 light year from Earth - that's closer than the nearest star! Beta Quadrant? In which episode of which series or which movie is mentioned that the Klingon homeworld is located in the beta quadrant? -- TheQz 23:44, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) * , the Star Trek Encyclopedia and common knowledge. --Gvsualan 23:56, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) :*thank you, i didnt know even though i mustve seen that movie a million times..! -- TheQz 15:40, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) Qo'nos/Kronos? Where did the Klingons go after Qo'nos became unihabitable? :Perhaps Kronos became uninhabitable, and they went to Qo'noS... Or they found a way together with the Federation to restore their atmosphere or something. Ottens 10:29, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::References please. -- Redge 11:53, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::No, that's just a guess. ;) Ottens 12:46, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::::No, I meant in the article. -- Redge 14:37, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) :::::Thanks. I just didn't understand this. In Star Trek VI spells it Kronos (Caption), and TNG calls it Qo'noS wouldn't the different spelling suggest that they are different planets? BTW, how is it spelt in Enterprise? --TOSrules 02:59, Nov 16, 2004 (CET) :"Kronos" is an Anglicization of the more accurately spelled "Qo'noS". You see a lot with Klingon-- "p'tahk" vs. the more accurate "petaQ". Heck, "Klingon" itself is more accuaretly rended "tlhIngan". It's basically a "Peking" vs. "Beijing" situation. --Steve 03:59, 16 Nov 2004 (CET) Qo'noS-ian Geography? I've temporarily removed this passage until the information in it can be verified: ::--The surface of Qo'noS comprises a single supercontinent and a vast ocean. In addition, the planet has a severely tilted axis which causes wild seasonal changes, a turbulent atmosphere, and extremes of both warm and frigid weather.-- Where was this ever stated or shown? What is the source of this information? Was this written on some screen somewhere? We should remove it as Speculation or Non-Canon information if it hasn't. :The information comes from the script for . It includes at description of the planet. Since it wasn't stated in dialogue, I'll re-add the information as background. --From Andoria with Love 06:46, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, if it's in the script it does have some measure of credibility, I mean, we do have an Article for Picard's new 1st officer Martin Madden, and he's only in a deleted scene, by that rational, we must include Wesley Crusher on the Titan. It seems to be a gray area, which is sometimes good enough, I was concerned with the level of detail in the blurb and the lack of citation, which seemed to indicate it was either made-up by Random Joe or pulled from some RPG or something. In this case though, it seems good enough to be a regular part of the article, maybe under an apocrypha heading?--Foravalon 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Well, the article on Martin Madden and similar articles are those that will need to be discussed in the near future. The canon policy, as currently written, is pretty recent and we haven't gone through and sorted out those articles for deletion or what-not. By the current policy, articles can't contain information from deleted scenes or items from early draft script that were later removed. The exceptions to these are things which appeared on-screen (such as a planet, etc.) that weren't named in dialogue but did receive a name in the script or was given a name by production staff. In these instances, for article naming purposes, we can use that name (i.e. Neural, Livingston). But I digress... actually, worse than that, I've plum forgotten what I was talking about. Oh, well. Hope I answered your question, at least. Good night. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:02, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Federation membership This article says that the Klingons were members of the Federation, based on Wesley's line from Samaritan Snare. Given that every other reference to Federation-Klingon relations treats it as an alliance of partners, not the Klingons joining the Federation, and the fact that the feudal militaristic society of the Klingons would not want to join nor would the Federation let them join, isn't it more logical to assume the line was a misspeak and not a statement of fact?--Foofy Attorney 04:09, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I think we decided that the line was ambiguous, to say the least. I've changed the wording to state that the Klingons joined the Federation in some fashion, not necessarily (and not likely) membership. --From Andoria with Love 04:22, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::The Samaritan Snare reference was obviously a blunder. The Kilingons are not and never were members of the Fed - it's blatantly obvious. If Jonathan Frakes misspoke a line one day and said "I was asheep" instead of "I was asleep", would we change the Riker article to say "at some point Commander Riker was transformed into a sheep, though he reverted to human form afterwards." No, of course we wouldn't. Not an exact parallel of course, but quite similar. :Not similar at all, actually, but we get your point. For the record, the line was not a blunder at the time; when TNG first began, the producers really did intend for the Klingons to be members of the Federation! In fact, the three stars in the symbol for the United Federation of Planets (which was introduced on TNG) were meant to represent Earth, Vulcan, and Qo'noS. What happened here was that the writers/producers had an idea but back-tracked on it in later seasons. So it is not a blunder so much as a ret-con. --From Andoria with Love 03:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Providence Under Names it says "a major providence on the planet Qo'noS". What on Kronos does that mean? The possible meanings of "providence" are foresight, God, or the capital of Rhode Island. Is there a colony there named after Rhode Island? --Nike 23:17, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :I personally think it was a minor spelling error, in that it was supposed to say 'province'. I have made the change. Thanks :) - Enzo Aquarius 23:22, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Changed info An anon recently changed some background info on this page to read: :Qo'noS was mentioned as being located four days from Earth at warp 4.5 in the ''Enterprise episode "Broken Bow". Warp 4.5 equates to appoximately 30,000,000 kilometers per second (100 times the speed of light), and Archer also mentions that the Enterprise is travelling at this speed. If the Enterprise sustained warp 4.5 for the duration of the four days, Qo'noS could be anything up to 400 light years from Earth.'' Is this correct or is this speculation based on someone's understanding (or misunderstanding) of how warp drive works? Was the previous information even correct? --From Andoria with Love 09:50, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know if the information is correct, but it contains a mathematical error. If you're travelling at 100 times the speed of light (100c), it will take you one *year* to travel 100 light years. The above calculation seems to think it would take one day. 4 days is about 0.011 years, so at 100c you'd travel (I think) 1.1 light years in 4 days. - Gregg :::Good enough for me. I'll revert the change, but we may also need to discuss the previous statement, as well. --From Andoria with Love 05:11, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Most people (including me) assume that the Warp Number (Example: Warp 1, Warp 2, Warp 2.5, ect.) is how many times fast than light a starship is travelling, so wouldn't Warp 4.5 be 4 and a half times the spead of light, not 100 times the spead of light? Or is this just a common misconception of how warp drive works, too? Because if a ship is travelling 4.5 times the spead of light for 4 days, wouldn't that mean that Qu'noS is 0.044 light years from the Sol System (using the preivious statment that 4 days is 0.011 of a year)? Not 400? But isn't that impossible, and far too close to the Sol System? ~Casey Klingon Calendar An assumption is made that the Klingon calendar starts with Kahless's death. This may or may not be supported elsewhere, but it is also possible that the Klingon calendar follows the practice of the Common Era calendar on Earth, based on the apochryphal birth of Jesus. This would change the purported length of the Qo'nosian year, and should be included in the article.Tfleming 23:38, 30 January 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, birth would be more plausible than death. Alternately, it could count from the time he united the Klingons, or began his campaign of conquest Nik 07:22, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :: I would think that when Kahless became the first Emperor is the most likely date for the beginning of the Calender. —MJBurrage(T• ) 16:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Klinzhai hey, in the german edition of The Worlds of the Federation the name of the homeworld of the klingons is mentioned as "Klinzhai", not as "Kling". its realaised in 1996, but the copyright notice stats 1989. is this an error of this article?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:44, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Klinzhai predates both Kling and Qo'noS and was created by John M. Ford for his novel The Final Reflection. It was then used as the name for the Klingon homeworld by other authors and also appeared in many FASA RPG books. When Shane Johnson wrote "The Worlds of the Federation" Klinzhai was still in widespread use, because it had been propagated as the name of the Klingon homeworld in several novels after "The Final Reflection". It has never been mentioned in canon, however, so we only have Kling as the name of the homeworld (1988-1991) and then Qo'noS, of course. --Jörg 06:04, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Removing Praxis There is no evidence that Praxis was an actual moon of the Klingon homeworld, and in the film it is only stated that it is "a" Klingon moon in the same sector as the Klingon High Command. In each long view of the moon, both before and after the explosion, there are no proximate terrestrial planets within sight, implying a long orbit around a far more massive body than any terrestrial planet could support. Additionally and more importantly given the severity and magnitude of the shockwave that hits the Excelsior, which was on the opposite side of the Neutral Zone and presumably many light-years away, it is reasonable to assume that any damage the Qo'noSian Ozone received came in much the same way. It is not very likely that if a moon in actual orbit of the Klingon homeworld were to detonate with the force shown on screen, and causing the near-absolute destruction seen in it's aftermath, and with the accompanying sector-wide reaching shockwave which it produced, that the planet would walk away with only relatively minor damage to its upper atmosphere causing subsequent pollution and a potential slow depletion of oxygen over the course of the next half century. Also the only major factor even leading to that inevitability was the economic difficulty faced by the Empire stemming from it's overinflated military budget. If a major body in orbit of a Terrestrial planet were to explode with the release of gravitational and energetic forces which Praxis did anything less than swift and major cataclysmic damage on a planetary scale would be an unreasonable outcome, it would cause a little more than ozone pollution. There is no evidence in the film in support of Praxis being a satellite of Qo'noS and only evidence, like the far flung sector-wide destruction caused by the explosion, showing otherwise. Therefore I'm removing the unsupported assumption from the page. – Foravalon 06:41, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Removed Text I removed the following from the Astronomical data section...it seems more history than astronom, and history would more properly go on the "race" page, wouldn't it? :In an early draft of , Data gives the exact date of Kahless's death as 1547 years ago (from 2369), or 822 AD. However, from , we know that the Earth calendar year of 2373 coincides with the year of Kahless 999. Assuming that the Klingon calculation of time starts with Kahless's death, we may conclude that one Klingon year, thus one orbital period of Qo'noS, equals 1.552 Terran years. Capt Christopher Donovan 03:49, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Also from Astronomical data: ::"Warp 4.5 equates to approximately 30,000,000 kilometers per second (100 times the speed of light), and Archer also mentions that the Enterprise is traveling at this speed. If the Enterprise sustained warp 4.5 for the duration of the four days, Qo'noS should only be about one light year from Earth" :This is indefensible, because MA holds that warp factors/speeds/distanced aren't consistently calculable because the canon around warp factors/speeds/distances is so incoherent. That note (I am guessing) has probably been in there since before we got more on top of both defining and enforcing the policies, "original research" being the relevant one, oh, and the one about not being citeable. --TribbleFurSuit 21:49, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Background Note :*''The use of this name may be a reference by the writers to that act, since Klingon mythology holds that the first Klingons killed their gods after being created by them as noted in .'' Considering that the first reference to the planet is long before this episode it's stretching — Morder 18:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Spelling revisited Per discussion at Talk:Kronos One#Name/Spelling, I found myself wondering whether the spelling "Qo'noS" ever appeared in canon. It certainly doesn't seem to show up in any of the TV scripts archived at twiz.com; a Google search of that site for "Qo'noS" yields no results, while a similar search for "Kronos" shows the spelling "Kronos" in scripts for DS9 and ENT. Similarly, the script for uses "Kronos". I know that Marc Okrand came up with the spelling "Qo'noS" to fit his previously developed rules for Klingon orthography, but strictly speaking that's not canonical, is it? If "Qo'noS" was never used on screen, shouldn't the article be moved to "Kronos"? (We would, of course, leave a redirect at Qo'noS.) —Josiah Rowe 04:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're right; the writers consistently used "Kronos" in the scripts. The spread of "Qo'noS" probably comes from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, which uses the Okrand spelling. :Having said that, I would not be surprised if "Qo'noS" was used on some Okudagram somewhere, making it canon. Anyone know?– Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Cut Sections I have removed these paragraphs from the body of the text. It was not clear if the Qo'noS seen in was the same planet as that seen in the TNG and DS9 episodes, since the evacuation and a possible relocation of the Klingon capital world had never been seen or mentioned on screen, but merely planned at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. Nevertheless, the two versions of the planet (ENT vs. TNG/DS9) appear quite different from each other. Some believe this was due to pollution in the planet's atmosphere. This possible relocation would also serve to explain the differences in distances between "Broken Bow" and episodes set at later dates. A simpler explanation may be that the Vulcan star charts were simply mistaken, and that the planet was not in fact the Klingon homeworld of Qo'nos seen in other series. The Klingons may have allowed this misconception to develop in order to protect the location of their actual homeworld. (Speculation) "Kronos", or alternately , was the name of a mythical who was imprisoned in a dark pit by his offspring, Zeus. (No connection between the mythical figure and the fictional world of Kronos.) Throwback (talk) 16:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Star Trek into Darkness Qo'noS is set to appear in the upcoming film Star Trek into Darkness. Bad Robot Productions has confirmed this and it is seen in the teaser trailer very briefly. T-888 (talk) 08:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Answered you at Talk:Carol Marcus. 31dot (talk) 11:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC)